xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon 4
|genre = Racing|modes = Singleplayer, multiplayer|platforms = Xbox One, Windows 10|preceded = Forza Horizon 3}} Forza Horizon 4 is an open-world racing game developed by Playground Games and Turn 10 Studios, exclusively for Windows 10 PCs and Xbox One. The game was announced during Microsoft's E3 2018 briefing and was showcased with a new seasons feature, which will alter the game world across spring, summer, autumn, and winter, with seasons changing on a weekly basis. As well as showcasing co-operative racing and a Great Britain setting, a 60 frames per second mode was unveiled. Forza Horizon 4 is the eleventh game overall, in the Forza series and forth in the Horizon series. Gameplay The gameplay of Forza Horizon 4 ''is very similar to the previous entry in the series. However there are a number of new features in this entry, the most noticeable being the new seasons feature. The four seasons, Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring each rotate on a weekly basis. Each season alters the map in some, for example Winter freezes over a large lake in the game making islands within it only accessible during this season. Another new feature that is a first in the series is player houses. There are a total of 12 purchasable houses in the game world, all varying in prices. Some houses unlock additional features for the game such as fast travel and additional cosmetics. Just like previous entries there are an assortment of races and PR stunts. A new feature is the Horizon Stories mode which allows players to work with an in game character and complete different objectives such as traveling to a route in a certain amount of time or gaining a set skill score in a certain amount of time. Another new aspect of the game is Horizon Life. A number of challenges and objectives are set that cover all parts of the game. This includes; tuning, painting, racing and even streaming via Mixer. There are well over 600 cars in the game, that can all be painted, upgraded and tuned. Cars can be purchased in the Autoshow, Auction House or unlocked by levelling up or completing challenges. Over 100 new cars have been added to the game since its launch with even more being unlockable at the end of each season. Downloadable content Two major expansions have been released for the game.The first being the ''Fortune Island expansion which was released on December 13, 2018. It included new cars, a new map, new events and a whole new campaign. The second expansion was the Lego Speed Champions expansion which was released on June 13, 2019. This expansion included four new Lego cars, a new map and more events. Gallery Category:Video Games Category:2018 Video Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Exclusives Category:Racing video games Category:Multiplayer video games Category:Forza Horizon Category:Forza Games Category:Xbox One X Enhanced Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Xbox Game Pass games Category:Windows 10 games Category:Xbox Game Studios games Category:Open world games Category:Xbox Play Anywhere games Category:Exclusives